Ohoroh
Ohoroh is the Eastern continent of the world of Oryndiil, called the land of war this landmass was the final discovery of the Casorian Empire which clashed with the Grand Sultanate of Ohoroh which boasted control of a majority of the continent along with the successor claimant Herenami Rex. Both of which were conquered by the Empire but would slowly return as the Empire wained. History Ohoroh takes its name from the God of War who was said to have fallen deep into the desert sending the sands of anger and conquest across the dry, barren land. This is widely believe mostly because of the ferocity of the denizens of the continent who are strict in their warfare and faith. A land of oriental mystery and desert wonders, the vast wastes of the South reveal the scattered gems that are the City-States and grand settlements of the Ring of Ohorr, while the north is a gateway to the river-bound and agricultural Tshenlai peninsula, leading to the mighty Herenami Isle, from which the mists of the past roll out and spread legends. Nations Flandora - The dual monarchy of Flandora has a history of rather pathetic cowardice, however this is an opinion of war historians. When confronted with the Casor-Flandoran War, they accepted the help of a greater nation, the Grand Sultanate, however within six years they surrendered and submitted. Once again independent the Principality furthers its ambitions of oversea trade. (I) Horu - (II) Broska - (III) Sonhan - (IV) Ivaia - (V) Essar - (VI) Makharia - (VII) Kyr-ashah -(VIII) Telaa Sahel - (IX) People's Industrial Brotherhood - A small state, notable for it's unique form of government and bloody past. Formed after a violent revolution and protracted civil war, the new nation declares itself a bastion of freedom, democracy, and peace, but is in fact a brutal, tyrannical police state ran by an increasingly engrained family of despots. The state is increasingly becoming an economic powerhouse, and has gathered together a large, well-equipped army - a fact that has rallied together her neighbours in mutual defence pacts. (X) The Vorzi Isles - (XI & XII) Marahbulus - (XIII) Shammiryah.- (XIV) Unified Ohoric Taifas - Originally the Grand Sultanate of Ohoroh, the now collection of city states is the largest 'nation' on Ohoroh who all answer to the descendets of the Grand Sultans of old. There are seven grand-cities who all answer to the capital situated in the centre of the desert, Kirtarchy. (XV) Aranzhao - (XVI) Leitanra - (XVII) Kaori - (XVIII) Swani - a state situated on the Tshenlai Peninsula in northern Ohoroh. Inhabited for thousands of years, Swani is rich in culture, history, and natural resources. Swani is known as the 'Gateway to the East', as it is a relatively easy route to the eastern end of the Penisula, due to the dense jungles and poor infrastructure of neighbouring Kaoleilic. (XIX) Kaoleilic - (XX) Vehemena - (XXI) Nientay - (XXII) Shiyonin - (XXIII) Ji'long - (XXIV) Herenami Rex - Originally a small Shogunate on the Herenami Isle, rising swiftly during the Casorian conquest of Ohoroh they became a Kingdom, and eventually championed the faith of the native northerners. Calling himself the Tenogadi, literally divinely illuminated, he rallied those of his faith to declare vassalation. When they clashed with the Casorian Empire they were obliterated, the sheer force made them fall swiftly. However with the Shattering of Imperialism the Tenogadiate of Herenami Rex rose once more, while not controlling the upper continent anymore it boasts control of the entire Herenami Isle. (XXV) Barakyu - (XXVI) Kenner - (XXVII) K'ana'k'alul - (XXVIII) Category:Continent Category:Geography